FEELINGS IN THE SNOW
by Komik-Chan
Summary: Taiyou No Ie. This is my first ever Taiyou No Ie Fan-fiction, so please review my work.( i do not own Taiyou no ie, or any of the characters.) The story follows until the part where mao went home. Its been a week since Mao went home and Daiki is leaving... Hiro is alone again and his thoughts goto Mao. Will he be able to tell her his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight shined through the windows, On to my face. I lay on my bed still drifting in and out of my dreamy sleep. My thoughts wandered to Mao. It's been a week since she went back home. She seemed allot happier. I got out of bed, wandered down the stairs, expecting to see Daiki watching TV. But he was nowhere to be seen. Must have gone out again..

He was always like this the past few days. Waking up early to go out or do god knows what..

I wandered up the steps again letting my mind drift off while i stripped and got into the shower and did what i did everyday. By the time i was dressed I had come back to reality. I walked down these old marble steps down into the kitchen, and made myself breakfast. I decided to go for a walk since it was Saturday and was supposed to be winter, yet it was hot like in the middle of summer.

I walked out the door into the hot morning sun. Not a speck of white powder in sight. I walked along the pavement along the trees that lined them. Past houses and houses of people who i didn't know. It was 9Am so there was no one except me out of their houses yet.

I continued to walk along the pavement before I took a right turn and walk to the temple..and there he was.. Of all places... Daiki

He seemed to not notice me, until i accidentally stepped in a twig which snapped, while i was walking to him.

" Hiro... "

" Morning. "

" How did you know i was here."

" Oh, i happened to walk by here so i decided to pray."

" You sure your not stalking me." (-,-)

" Of course I"m not! "

" Hiro, there's something i need to tell you. "

" What.."

"i'm going back to visit aunty for a week, so you'll be all alone. Thats all."

" Oh, ok. That's fine. since your coming back anyway."

"Yeah. Anyway. Iam going back to get a few things. Iam leaving today."

"Oh, bye"

He walked off.

(That Daiki coming and going as he pleases. Looks like ill be home alone again.. And its the holidays so there nothing much to do. Mao used to occupy most of my time, but now that she's gone back home. There's nothing to occupy me. Mao... Should i tell her... My feelings.)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi sorry guys for having such a short chapters... But there'll be lots of chapters so... It'll be pretty long.

* * *

By the time i got home, Daiki had already left. So now i'm alone. In this big house again.. (Sigh) -_-

I decided to go up and shower. But when i walked into my room, I noticed a note, from Daiki.. Saying that he would be away for about two weeks... I put the note on my desk, stripped of my apparel and got into the shower... Thinking of Mao again... -What had gotten into me. I was always thinking about Mao even at work... At least it doesn't make an impact on my work...-

I got out of the shower, dried myself and got into my clothes and went down... I decided that i wanted to go see Mao...


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello? Mao?" "Yeah i was wondering if i could meet you... Right now... At the shrine... Okay..."

Mao agreed to meet me at the shrine. And she's heading there right now... ( Mao.. What am I going to say..).

It took about 5 minutes for me to walk from home to the shrine... when i arrived there.. Mao hadn't arrived yet.. And so there i waited..

Not long after i saw a siluet of a girl about the sane age as Mao.. No it was Mao.. She wore a white dress, with a black jacket over it. So you could only see the skirt of the dress.

Her dark brown hair.. Flowing in the wind, like waves.

She was more beautiful then i remembered... And Happier.

"Umm.. Hi." ( Idiot! Hi thats all you can say Hi!)

" Yeah.. What do you want."

" What do you mean, what do I want. I just wanna see how your doing... Stupid."

"Oh.. I'm doing perfectly fine. Moms been helping me get used to being back home.. And Dad's been allot nicer."

"I see.. Daiki told me that there was one day, after school you came to our house instead of going back to yours. You know if you really miss us so much you can always come back.."

"Speaking of Daiki. He told me he was going to visit his aunt for a few weeks."

"So he told you too eh."

"So..(blush) if your lonely of anything i can always come back to stay for a day or two.."

"Your dad wouldn't agree, since you just went home..but its up to you. your always welcome to come back anytime."

"Yeah.. I guess i should ask him first. But you wouldn't mind..r..right?"

"Of course i wouldn't stupid.( light blush )"

"WHO YOU CALLING STUPID! STUPID! ( blush )"

" Yeah, hahahahaha "

" I guess you should go back, it's getting quite dark..."

" Yeah...so.. I'll call you if i'm coming over or something? "

"Yeah.. Please do.."

* * *

Sorry for another not so long chapters.. If you have any ideas pls PM me iam open to all suggestions


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in the living room, on the couch and waited. Waited for Mao to call... Telling me she was coming over, because i was lonely.

Just when i thought nothing was going to happen, the door bell rang.

" Who could it be at this time?"

I unlocked the door and opened it just a crack, for safety measures.

Mao.. And her father.

"Oh Mao, I thought you said you were going to call. And hello Uncle."

" Yeah.. Sorry.. I told my dad and he immediately drove me here. So i didn't have time to call you. "

" Hiro.. Please take care of Mai for the next few days."

" Ah.. Um.. No problem."

" Well then i must be off now."

" Mao would you like to come in?"

" Of course,.. Stupid."

" Who you calling stupid! Anyway since you'll be living here for the next three days.. The chore list will be as normal."

"Yeah... I'm going to shower, then I'm going to bed. I'm quite tired."

"Oh ok then.. Good night."

"Yeah.. Good night."

* * *

Its been an hour since Mao went to sleep. But i just cant help but think of her father. He looks almost exactly the same.. Except he looks more... Happier. Then again i guess anyone would be happy that their daughter has come home.

Mao... What am I to you.

* * *

"Hiro" " Hiro!" "WAKE UP STUPID, STUPID STUPID STUPID! WAKE UP!"

" what!"

" I am hungry. And my food taste horrible."

" (sigh) okay.. Wait a while ill go get changed and refreshed then I'll make you some food."

" okay..."

I took a while to get ready as i was still is my dreamy state but after a few minutes in the shower i slowly came back to reality. After i was done changing.. I went down to find Mao holding the fork and knife strait up with her face flat on the plate..

" Hiro... Hurry up. Iam Really really hungry.."

" Alright alright. Did you even eat at all last night?"

" No "

" Why not!?"

" ... I forgot"

"WTF ( facepalm )"

" hurry up iam going to die.."

I made waffles for Mao which she three servings since she didn't eat dinner last night.. On the other hand i wasn't hungry, but knowing that i need energy for the day, i had teo waffles.

After breakfast Mao suggested we go watch a movie.. And it so happened that the new chonmamae movie was out and so we decided to watch.. And when i say we i meant she.. I had no intention in watching that movie, but knowing that Mao would be happy if i were there too. I decided to go with the flow.

During the entire movie nothing happened between us.. It was just about this wierd looking character and his wierd life.

After the movie..Mao and i went grocery shopping again since there was a big sale. We spent about two hours deciding and buying groceries.

Then we went home to cook, Mao wanted beef stew and so i bought some beef at the Supermarket..

Marinating the beef took a long time.

Mao said she would help but ended up playing video games...(sigh)

Since it was only me doing the cooking it took quite a long time.. We got home around 5 pm but now it was already 7:30 Pm. In the end Mao did help by setting the table..

" wow Hiro your really good at cooking.. (Eating sound) soo tasty."

" Hahaha thank you. I could teach you if you liked.."

" really.."

" yes really.."


	5. Chapter 5

Today Mao decided that she wanted to go for a walk along the river.. It wasn't a bad idea, so i accompanied her. When we got there. I could smell the scent of fish, salt, and hotdogs that were being fried in the nearby open-air café. Mao felt hungry again.. So we went into the cafe and ordered a hotdog each...

The café's interior was much like the exterior.. Its white walls, lined with paintings of coffee plantations, and picture of famous singers who have eaten here... Not all of them were Japanese.. I recognized some of the others, Bon Jovi, Will.i.a.m, and a few other western singers. I'm guessing this café is most likely famous even though I have never heard of a cafe called, O.A Café, until today.

Our hotdogs came in a box, so Mao and I paid for them and took them along with us to eat while we walked..

The sidewalk along the river was made if wood. I could hardly tell what it was made off as it was so worn out and dirty that it was in dire need of repair. But on the other hand the railing along the river looked new.. Probably cause a few people might have fallen into it. Thinking of it made me walk on Mao's left side which is where the river was... Just for safety measure... Better to be safe then sorry..

" Hiro.."

"Yeah?."

" Thank you for accompanying me.."

" Its not like i wanted to accompany you or anything, its just that i wanted to walk here too.."

" I see..."

" I was just kidding... Stupid."

" Why you calling me stupid! I didn't do anything!."

"Hahahaha."

I started to run off. Just slow enough for Mao to catch up, yet fast enough that she wouldn't catch me.

" Hiro! Stop running!"

" you cant catch me.. Hahahaah"

" Hiro..!"

" Yeah ok, ok.."

I slowed down..

After a minute Mao came to my side.

" Do you remember, that we used to come here when we were kids."

" Yeah.. Its nice to be a little childish again."

"Baka! I can't run as fast as you, you know!"

"I know.. I'm sorry."

"... Hiro i'm tired. Can i rest my head on your shoulder?"

" wha.. Oh. Yeah sure."

She leaned her head against my shoulder. Some of her hair tickled my cheek. I put my hand around her waist. She didn't say anything. My heart began to race. It felt strange to hold Mao this way, yet i felt happy. We stayed like that for a while.

" Mao... I think we should go back."

" lets stay like this a little longer."

" Ok..."

After a while, we got up to leave.. We walked back in the direction we came... I didn't know at which point it happened, but at some point when we were walking back.. Mao slipped her hand into mine... It fit perfectly... Like two pieces of a puzzle.

We bought dinner on the way back as we were both too tired to cook.

After we ate Mao went to bed.. While I stayed up, thinking of my feelings.

When will i tell her...


End file.
